


Always Keep Fighting

by femmefatales (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Keep Fighting, Gen, always keep fighting campaign, just a sam fic, not slash or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, after reading the journals of a girl dealing with depression, gives her some words of encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Keep Fighting

Sam and Dean had just finished working a case in Alabama and had saved a young girl (she was in her early twenties) in the process. Before the two had found her, Sam had to look through her various journals in hopes of finding something that might help them track her down. Sam, although feeling somewhat guilty for violating her privacy, had learned all of this girl’s secrets, all of her worries. He would rather die than have Dean find out that he even shed a few tears while reading. Because this girl, this random girl whom Sam had never met in his life, was going through something painful. But she wasn’t grieving over the death of a loved one or going through a difficult breakup. She was depressed.

Her journal consisted and pages of sloppy handwriting stating how the world would be better off without her. She wrote about how, any day now, she would give up and stop trying because her existence was merely an inconvenience to those whom she cared about. Her self esteem was practically nonexistent–Sam had been there before. He knew what it was like. Which is exactly why, after Dean had driven over ten miles, Sam told him to turn the car around.

“What the hell, Sam? We killed that thing! Why would we have to go back?”

“Dean, please. Just–I need to talk to that girl.”

“The one we saved? Why? She’s safe,” Dean said, looking at Sam with one eyebrow raised.

“Just do it. Come on, man. It’s not like we have another case,” Sam said, unintentionally using his puppydog eyes on Dean.

“Fine, damnit. I’ll turn around.”

~

Once they arrived at the girl’s house, Sam told Dean to wait in the car. He walked to her front door and wrung the doorbell. When she answered, Sam couldn’t help but notice the dark circles under her eyes.

“What is it?” She asked, clearly concerned by Sam’s reappearance. “I thought you said I wasn’t in danger anymore.”

“You’re not,” Sam said, swallowing. “But do you…do you think we could talk?”

“Uh,” She said, opening the door a little wider and letting Sam inside. “Sure, I guess.”

Sam sat down on her couch and wrung his hands in his lap, unsure of what to say for a moment. “Look, I’m sorry that I invaded your privacy like this, but I had to. We needed to find out where you were.”

“What do you mean?”

“I, uh, I read your journals.”

The girls face fell and a look of horror crossed her features. Sam began to speak again before the girl could kick him out.

“I just wanted to say that I get it. I really do. I know how hard it is to keep going when you feel…I don’t know, lost,” Sam said, looking up at the girl and meeting her eyes. “But you’re strong. I saw it, when you were fighting that thing. And I really think you should stick around.”

The girl was shocked by Sam’s words. She was completely silent as she stared at him with wide eyes.

“I know it’s not my place to be telling you this,” Sam said. “But you…you’re important. My brother and I, we work our asses off everyday to save people. And we do that because everyone has a place in this world and everyone is worth something. And I need you to believe that you’re incredible, alright? You’re amazing. Yeah, I may not know you, but I know for a fact that there are people who’d miss you if you were gone. And that includes me.”

There was tense silence for a moment as the girl continued to stare at Sam. And then he noticed that her eyes, her tired eyes, were wet with tears.

“But I’m not…” She said, voice cracking. “That’s not true.”

Sam’s heart broke at the pure self-loathing in her expression. He smiled sadly as took her hands in his own and squeezed them gently.

“Yeah, it is true. Do you know what amazing things you’re capable of? Do you know how many people you’ve helped in your lifetime? I’ve done some horrible things. And by horrible, I mean godawful. But I keep on going.”

“How…how do you do it?” She asked, looking up at Sam. He considered this for a moment. How did he do it?

“Guess I just try to take it day by day. And before you know it, the pain starts to…I guess you could say it fades? But I need you to trust me. You can do this.”

“You really think I can?”

“Think you can? I know you can–”

And then the girl was wrapping her arms around Sam, hugging him tightly. “Thank you,” She whispered into his chest. Sam was startled at first but soon returned the embrace. 

“I need you to promise me something,” Sam said, continuing to hold the girl in his arms. “Do you think you could do that?”

She nodded. 

“We saved you today for a reason. We…We saved you because you’re important. And I want you to promise me that you’ll always keep fighting.”

The girl was stiff for a moment, but then Sam heard her barely-audible whisper:

“I promise.”


End file.
